Collection of short stories
by Snape4everLove
Summary: This is the collection of short stories written on the weekly prompt for one FB page. They portray various HP characters in different situations. Each story has the title of the prompt. They are transferred from another site.
1. Thestral

**Summary** \- Snape and Thestral meet in a snowy field.

 **Disclaimer:** This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Harry Potter world, which is trademarked by J. K. Rowling. This story is purely for entertainment purposes, no money is being made from it.

This story is written as part of weekly entry for one Facebook group.

Hagrid was worried. Daily routine rounds of his menagerie showed a concerning behaviour in one of his Thestral herds. Needless to say, he was extremely proud – nursing a large, not to mention only, a herd of these beasts in England was his pride. Looking down at Fang he grumbled as he tried to sneak up to the heard unnoticed. And that was easier said than done – his size and clumsiness didn't help either.

– Dead clever they are. No use Fang, the 'eard us. Let's go you slobbering coward. – grumbled Hagrid in another failed attempt to sneak to them.

Hagrid loved his Thestrals, social as they are and accepting of him they still had their secrets. But more worrying one was large female. The Proud mare was always peculiar, a bit of a loner which was strange on its own. But lately, she would leave her foal and disappeared at odd times of day or night. She would be gone for just a few minutes up to the almost all night at the times. Yes, Hagrid had all the reasons to be worried.

The day passed by and Hagrid grumbled more and more trying to play a game of cat and mic e with a mare. She would approach him, take the food out of his hand, allowed him to approach her foal. And yet, in a blink of an eye, she would raise her head and just take off in unknown direction, leaving her foal in the herd, swift and impossible to follow.

This forced Hagrid to raise many brows as he haunted Hogwarts library, looking for more to read about Thestrals, huffing at limited information in books. By his account, he knew more about the beasts than all the books combined. Sneaking up, or at least attempting to sneak up, he discovered that Luna, Ravenclaw girl, spend much time with his head. Occasionally even Harry joins her. Thinking about two kids able to see these magnificent animals, made Hagrid shake his head, breaking his heart.

Months passed, and the mare was acting odd. Hagrid was now seriously worried for her, he even considered a new herd of wild Thestrals settling nearby. However, that was not the case. Hagrid decided to change tactics. It was cold, a snowy night early in the winter, he heard a rush of wings and padded far away from the herd, hiding deep into the forest, keeping the herd in sight. Much to his surprise, mare landed not far from the place he chose as his hideout.

Just behind the tree line, on the small clearing, lighted with the soft waning moon. Mare was standing still, looking at the thick forest sniffing the air. Minutes passed, and finally, Hagrid noticed a figure approaching thru the trees, coming from the direction of the castle. Unmistakable, tall figure in black, was moving with long strides toward the clearing. Moonlight provide enough light for Hagrid to see a smile on a stern face as the man noticed the mare. With unusual soft voice, he addressed her

– You are here again. Did you wait for me? – he stretched his arm and mare pushed her head into his palm – Thank you. –

The man sat on the snow covered ground and mare huddled next to him. He was almost absentmindedly stroking her long neck. For a long time, they stayed that way in silence. Hagrid felt uncomfortable like he was witnessing something that was private, he felt like an intruder, but he could not move away without alerting them to his presence. Suddenly, man spoke again

– As much as I cherish your company, I would give anything in this world to not be able to see you. You now that? –

He stood up and mare approached him closer, nuzzling her head to his. He raised his hands and hugged her neck. Man's shoulders shook with silent sobs, face pressed at mares neck. She was perfectly still, allowing him to hold her in an embrace. Finally, sobs subsided and he separated himself from the mare, Hagrid could see tears that glistened on his cheeks. The man dragged one ragged breath and attempted to smile, from the inside of his robes he pulled one large chunk of meat and tossed it the mare. She gulped the meat fast.

– This one is for your little one. – he tossed another chunk of meat. Mare nudged the man's shoulder affectionately, picked up the meat, turned and fly away. He was looking after her.

-Thank you. – he whispered softly to the sky. He draws a long breath, straightens his shoulders, turned on the heel and stride into the direction he came from.

Hagrid was finally able to leave his hideout, wiped one tear he whispered into the night

-Dead clever, as I say. Good girl.


	2. For some of us, war is not over

**Summary -** Lupin' life is good after the war, good and boring. Snape is free of all charges, but he is a still hunted man. Sudden meeting with Snape, changes the way Lupin see his life.

 **Disclaimer:** This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Harry Potter world, which is trademarked by J. K. Rowling. This story is purely for entertainment purposes, no money is being made from it.

Special "Thank you" to Damien – my little snake, for editing

 **For some of us, war is not over**

Leaving the Ministry building, he stretched, for today's work was done. After contemplating for a few moments what he should do, he decided on going into a small inn near his flat. It had been five years since the war ended, and life for Remus Lupin was peaceful. He was working for the new ministry department, leading the program of reintegration of werewolves into the society.

Remus had most of the things he wanted in his life, a job with a potential of a carrier, small flat in a peaceful area, fine clothes and monthly supply of Wolfsbane. However, not everything was peachy, he did miss something. One divorce behind his back, he was finally aware that he is not a marriage material. His ex-students and some Order members did their best to keep in touch. Life was peaceful, almost tedious.

Without the daily struggle for survival, without a threat behind every corner, Remus was feeling empty. He missed the people he could talk to – with whom he could reminisce. James, Lily, Sirius, Albus,… The list was too long.

Remus lived in one of the darker and more secluded streets near Diagon Alley. He could afford better neighbourhood but this was more suiting for him. He entered the inn and some half an hour later went out again, shouting to the owner:

– Food was delicious as always Reg, I'll see you tomorrow, same time. – just as he was about to walk around the corner he caught a glimpse of someone running into the first alley to the left. He stopped and shook his head. _No, it cannot be._ Without thinking beforehand, he ran towards the figure. He knew that if he took two streets to the right from the alley he was in, he would be in Knokcturn Alley. Remus hoped to confirm his suspicions before the figure reached that area.

Turning left instead of right, the figure disappeared behind a corner. However, this time Remus had a good look of the sprinter. _It's him, bloody hell! Harry would be thrilled!_ Under the light of one shy street lamp, Remus recognized Severus Snape. It was a miracle that Snape survived Nagini's bite. As a decorated war hero, freed of all charges, after release from St. Mungos, Snape disappeared. For more than four years, no one could confirm that the man was still alive. Now, he was here, running, hiding in shadows. Remus had no intentions of letting him disappear again. He ran faster, then spotted him running toward him and yelled.

– Severus…! – he was just a few steps away, when Snape jumped, grabbed him by the jacket and pushed him against the wall. He was wearing muggle clothes: sneakers, a black turtleneck, black jeans and dark denim jacket. His hair was longer than Remus had remembered, now tied in a low tale with an elastic band.

– What the…what are you doing? – he gasped

– Hello, Remus, nice to see you again… NOT. Are you insane? – huffed Snape

– Look, Snape… – he took a few steps away to distance himself from the wall. Snape glared at him and pushed him back against it, wand in left hand, right hand placed on Ramus' chest to prevent him from walking away. Suddenly a curse buzzed next to their heads.

– Bloody hell! What is going on? Who are they? –

– Former Death Eaters in hiding, overzealous Aurors, some random wizards. Who cares? –

– Is this…normal? –

– Pretty much, yes. You know, get up in the morning, drink the tea, avoid curses. – his casual tone was heavy with irony. – You idiot, why did you yell? – hissed Snape – I was losing them. –

– You know Severus the war has ended. –

– Has it? Looks like I did not get the memo. – mumbled Snape, he crouched and checked something in his grey muggle backpack, then nodded to himself.

– Look, Snape, I know this is just misunderstanding, we can reason with these people. – Snape's head jerked, he finally looked at him. Snape's features looked worn out, but his eyes still had the same strength and no small amount of poison.

– Tell me Lupin, have you ever managed to live in reality? Even for a fraction of a second? The war is over for you, for Potter and other kids from school. But for some people – people like me – the war is not over yet. It will never be over. I'm a murderer or a traitor depends on who you ask. –

– Severus… –

– You think you can reason with them? Go ahead; at least you will give me enough time to disapparate without them following me. After all, you are the one who lured them here in the first place. – Remus blinked at Snape

– Just go into the next building, it's empty I'll stay here. How… –

– Did it ever occur to you and all the others that I do not wish to be found? For obvious reasons? –

– No, no it did not. We did not know… –

– No, you did not, why would you? It was nice seeing you Lupin. Let us NOT do this ever again. – nodded Snape and ran into the pointed building. Remus heard a faint POP. He leaned against the wall waiting for Snape's persecutors; he maybe couldn't do much, but he could hold them back and see their faces.

Suddenly, his boring life didn't look so bad anymore. Suddenly, he realized, five years is not enough time, as some people are still trapped in the insanity of war.


	3. Mirror of Erised

**Summary -** Albus, Minerva and Snape, each of them takes its turn to look at the Mirror of Erised.

 **Disclaimer:** This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Harry Potter world, which is trademarked by J. K. Rowling. This story is purely for entertainment purposes, no money is being made from it.

This story is written as part of weekly entry for Facebook group

 **Mirror of Erised**

The room was cold and poorly lighted with only a few scattered candle holders. Scorch marks and darkened patches on the stone floor. Three figures standing in front of the large, heavy, mirror frame. The mirror itself is old, its magic is powerful, but its surface reflects only images of those three persons and nothing more.

– Are you sure Albus? Is it safe to leave it in school? –

– As long as no one knows where is placed. –

– Someone is bound to know, at least the person who moved it. –

– That is why I choose three of us, we can resist mirrors magic. –

– It is decided, we will move mirror tomorrow when students leave the school. –

They left the room, not looking back.

…. Later that day Albus creep into the room. " _Just to check out if some of the kids are not in here"._ That is what he was telling to himself. He stepped in front of the mirror looking at it with a sad glimmer in his eyes. Looking at his reflection in the mirror. Ariana was next to him, hugging him with one hand while hugging Aberford with other. All three of them were laughing. He was looking at the picture, unable to revert his gaze for a long time. Finally, he closed his eyes and walked away with heavy footsteps…

…Minerva peeked into the room, later that day. " _Gryffindor's are notorious for finding things and corners they should not"._ She stepped into the room looking left and right like she is about to cross the street. Walked to the mirror and peeked at it sideways. Her eyes filled with tears. Dougal was looking at her from it, he knew that she is a witch. He was offering her engagement ring. She nodded at the mirror, crying and laughing at the same time. Dougal sat next to the mirror surface, and she gets close to cold surface leaning on it with one shoulder, looking at his eyes.

– Minerva, what are you doing here? – she flinched at the sound of a stern voice – It is way past bed time. –

– I was just, … – she sniffled – What are you doing here Severus? –

– You missed dinner, Albus asked me to look for you. – he offered her a hand to get up from the floor – Go on, go to your room and rest, I'll take care of it. –

She got up and nodded, still sniffling, walking away…

…He was circling the mirror carefully, not to cast a glimpse at it. Conjuring a thick veil to cover it. Veil landed on the mirror, but then slide down. Frustrated he stepped to pick it up and then froze in motion. In a flat mirror surface, Lily was next to him, her hand around his waist. Between them was a little girl with jet-black hair and bright green eyes. Happiness written on all faces. He fell to his knees and buried his face in hands.

It was dawning outside, when he lifted one hand, taking his wand and covering mirror with veil again. Stood up, walked out of the room with bloodshed, and swollen eyes. " _The soon we move the mirror, the better,"_ he thought with a heavy sigh.


	4. Death Eater Conspiracy-Edinburgh Dungeon

**Summary** \- Death Eaters conspire against Dark Lord.

 **Disclaimer:** This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Harry Potter world, which is trademarked by J. K. Rowling. This story is purely for entertainment purposes, no money is being made from it.

 **Death Eater Conspiracy (Edinburgh Dungeon)**

Two hooded figures fell silent as a group of screaming muggles run past them. They looked at them through their masked faces. One muggle girl turned, tossed them a scared look and then bolted, screaming even louder.

– Did you have to pick this place of all? – whispered one figure

– He will not look for us among muggles. – hissed another – If we are about to betray him, we need privacy. –

– But look at the place it is a total sham. There is no scary thing at sight and yet they scream. –

Three more figures joined them.

– Why are we in this hallway? –

– Other places are full of muggles, they seem to run through this hallway only. –

– We do fit in. –

– This is not a joking matter. We will fit in better in other rooms if he finds out. –

– Yes, he is mad. More than he used to be. – a tingle of scare lingered in voice

-Are you backing away? –

– No, but I have family to think of…-

– We all do, that's why we do this, for our children. –

– So who can we trust? –

– No one. – the sixth figure answered, joining them, his or hers voice muffed – Not even each other. –

– How are we going to do this? – female voice trembled

– Just keep the boy alive and unharmed the rest will follow naturally. And keep your minds clear at his presence. –

– You are the one to say that. – hissed another hooded figure – You linger at his right sleeve. –

– Yes, I linger at more than one sleeve and I'm still alive. As I told you before, keep the boy alive and unharmed. –

– And the boy's friends. –

– Them as well. Nincompoop would be long dead if they are not with him. –

Another group of muggles runs by them. One teenage boy lingered and then started to approach them. The sixth hooded figure turned towards him hissing "boo" and boy runs away. They all laughed.

– That would be all. We will meet here again when need emerges. Good day to you all. – mumbled the man who just scared the boy. The others nodded in agreement and disappeared one at the time followed by faint POP.

Next group of muggles ran through the corridor, so much similar to the dungeon, screaming and laughing. Never know about the group of hooded figures who just plotted against their Master.


	5. He said I had to make coffee

**Summary** \- Dora Tonks making a coffee for Snape - what could go wrong? Apparently, a lot!

 **Disclaimer:** This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Harry Potter world, which is trademarked by J. K. Rowling. This story is purely for entertainment purposes, no money is being made from it.

 **A/N:** Btw, receipt for coffee is how we make coffee in Serbia

 **He said I had to make coffee - he didn't say I had to make it well**

Number 12 Grimmauld Place was empty, almost empty when he entered the kitchen. He just brought Wolfsbane potion for Lupin, just a quick visit and he'll be gone again. Putting a goblet of hissing liquid on the table, called

– It is on the table, and I'll be on my way. –

– No! Sit please, I'll serve you…ermmmm…something. – cried female voice from the armchair, the pink haired girl jumped at her feet.

– No need. – he turned to leave but Nymphadora grabbed him by the sleeve, he glared at her. Snape was about to refuse but something in her eyes stopped him.

– All right, coffee, black, two sugar – sighed, sitting behind the table.

She smiled at him meekly and rushed to the kitchen, knocked the chair down, apologized and put the chair up before reaching the cooking part of the room. She knocked a couple of larger pots and a cup before reaching coffee pot. Pouring water in it. As she lit the stove the fire roared high and Snape jumped from his seat.

– Sorry, I am good all is good. –

– Yes, I can see that. Do you even know how to make coffee? –  
– Ermm…yes… – she grumbled and reached for the bag of coffee, but caught a bowl of fruit instead.

– It does not involve fruit. – snarled Snape, sitting down again.

– I know! – she was frustrated

– You turn the fire on, put water in a pot and let it boil, take out a portion of water, mix the powder and let it boil again. Add a portion of water you removed and let it simmer for 15 seconds. Add sugar in a cup, add coffee and stir three times clockwise. –  
– It is not a potion, just a coffee. I know how to cook a coffee….professor – grumbled. She picked up the fruit, finally reached the bag with coffee and managed to subdue the flame. Taking a bowl with sugar, she knocked down a couple of cups, smashing them to bits. Finally, Tonks turned to him grinning and shoved one chipped tea mug in his direction.

– Your coffee, Professor. – Snape looked at the black liquid like it is poisonous and whispered in a low voice

– Thank heavens, Miss Tonks, you are not my student anymore.– he took a sip of coffee, his face petrified, he spits it up in a back in a cup – Miss Tonks, I am well aware of your capabilities, but indulge me, please… –

– Yes? –

– Do you even know the difference between sugar and a salt? –

– Ermm, yeah. Oh! Oh, I'm sorry, I'll make you another cup. –

– No need Miss Tonks, I want to live. – surprising need to hex her he stormed to the door. Tonks reach him at the exit, tripped on a curtain and woke up Walburga's portrait that begun to yell.

– Well, he said I had to make coffee – he didn't say I had to make it well – she snapped at him

– And did he asked you to kill me in the process, Miss Tonks? – snarled Snape at her

– Good. Night. Professor. – she squeezed through clenched teeth, slamming the door.


	6. You can give up of fight

**Summary** \- Neville meets Luna for the first time

 **Disclaimer:** This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Harry Potter world, which is trademarked by J. K. Rowling. This story is purely for entertainment purposes, no money is being made from it.

 **You can give up or fight. The choice is yours**

Sitting in one of the more secluded alcoves, he sighed, holding his wand so he could read. He finally could be alone, away from the noisy common room, away from all his housemates. What did they know about him anyway? About his life, his parents, about life with his grandmother? He was even too afraid to ask Sorting Hat for a different house.

Suddenly, shadow sneaked in an alcove, he raised his wand to see the intruder. Skinny girl smiled at him

– I love to come here too. Do you mind if I sit here? – she asked, her dreamy eyes wandered from his book to his face

– N…no. – he sighed, shivering – I will go… –

– No need, I have my magazine to read. I come here to read sometimes, you know. – he smiled and sat across him, she opened oddly looking magazine. Forgetting about the book, he peered into the magazine. The girl smiled again – My father is the editor. –

– Oh… – mumbled, feeling uncomfortable

– What are you reading? –

– He…err…herbology –

– Why don't you read it in the library or your house common room? –

– Ummm, I'm…here is peaceful. –

– Are your housemates rude to you? –

– No. – girl looked at him or through him for a while

– I won't bother you then. I'll come another time. – she stood up – Life is not always fair or easy, you know. But the thing is simple, there are only two choices actually. You can give up or fight. The choice is yours. – she smiled and strode off.

Looking at her back, he cursed his cowardice. Then realized – he never asked her name.


	7. One painful afternoon of Severus Snape

**Summary** \- Poppy brought Snape in Order's headquarters after he suffered Cruchiatus Curse from Dark Lord. Remus tries to help him, Sirius want's him out of his house...

 **Disclaimer:** This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Harry Potter world, which is trademarked by J. K. Rowling. This story is purely for entertainment purposes, no money is being made from it.

 **One painful afternoon of Severus Snape**

Pain blackened his sight and blurred his mind for a second. Why did Poppy bring him here of all places? In a distance, he could hear Walburga's portrait screeching and Sirus yelling, "I don't want him here, how dare you bring him here in those robes!" Shuffling, footsteps.

– Don't you worry dear... – Poppy's soft voice, she poured a bitter potion down his throat, but the potion will not work. He knows the taste of it, he brewed it,…There is a way not to scream when you are hit with crushiatus, but a price is heavy,…Dark Lord never heard his screams.

The door opened, shuffling,….pain…. He can hear Sirius roaring

– I do not care; get him out of my house! –

– Sirius, he is a soldier of Order and he is injured. He has every right to be here. – Lupin pleading softly

– I do not care…. – shuffling again, Sirius gasping – You hit me Moony, because of Snivellus. –

– And I'll do it again if you don't back off – growls Lupin

– You come along. Here. – Poppy's voice.

Bed bends, somebody sitting next to him. Light hurts his eyes… the hazy figure of Lupin's face.

– I know a thing or two about pain. Scream. – he waves his head, at least he thinks that he does – Then, at least preserve your teeth. –

A hard piece of wood, wrapped in cloth, pushed in his mouth. He bites hard as the pain starts again. Pain that contorts his muscles, curl his limbs and bend his body to the point of breaking. Brilliant needles of light hit his eyes as pain get stronger, until he needs rest, and any rest from it is a blessing.

Air is coming back to his lungs. Somebody is leaning over him, holding him on the bed. Maybe he was about to roll from it. Wet cloth cleanses his face from sweat. Vision starts to focus, worried face of Lupin hover over his.

– You shouldn't go back there, no one should suffer this much. Burn the robes, burn the mask. Go into hiding. –

– No – voice doesn't sound like his, never for a second questioning decision. A piece of wood is pushed between his teeth once again. He bites hard, harder than before; feeling like his flesh is burning right of his bones. He was strong, but now his mind begging for release, for mercy, for blissful nothingness.

– You are not alone. – Lupin whispers, this is a weakness, he will regret it tomorrow, but for now, he is just grateful. Tears roll from clenched eyes. Pain starts again…than blackness.


	8. On a seaside shore

**Summary** \- Snape is alone in the beach house

 **Disclaimer:** This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Harry Potter world, which is trademarked by J. K. Rowling. This story is purely for entertainment purposes, no money is being made from it.

 **On a seaside shore**

Grey clouds are pressing the ground, hanging like old drapes. Soft mist looming over the hillside edge was half covering small shabby cottage on the edge of the seashore cliff. The roaring of waves sounded like far away thunder coming from beneath of the cliff. The dark figure shifted in the armchair in front of the fireplace. Black eyes fixed on flames. This was his safe haven. Dams in his head and the walls around his soul crumbled, letting the flood of unwanted memories to flow free. Emotions were creeping in, almost gently. One stump crackles sending the sparks in the air. Tonight, when witching hour strikes, he will be on the beach to collect what he came for, but for now… Now he was lost, lost in thoughts, in so long suppressed the pain of guilt. A solitary tear slipped down the cheek, the pressure of loneliness choking him. The Thunder of waves below resembles the rush of blood in his ears while fear knocking out air from lungs. The darkness within will soon fit the darkness outside, but for now, a silver thread of longing still shimmers. He fights to suppress the scream that threatening to rip out of his throat. No one will ever know, no one can ever know… with a sigh, calling upon emotions nurtured for the eyes of others, he calmed down. No, no one can ever know how lonely and scared Potion master was but it was nice to back here once more, at the place that he called – his refuge.

With one gesture fire is extinguished, he stood up, the hour was near. As he was walking a narrow path toward the beach he was once more his old self.


	9. Memories

**Summary** \- Visiting Hogwarts Hermione remembers...

 **Disclaimer:** This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Harry Potter world, which is trademarked by J. K. Rowling. This story is purely for entertainment purposes, no money is being made from it.

 **Memories**

Footsteps echoed through the hallways. Each sole of shoes producing a lingering sound. She walked down the corridor, her eyes darting from one spot to the other. No matter how many times she came here, pictures in her mind were still there. Same pictures every time…

Spot where Fred died. Grand Hall where she had seen the bodies of Lupin and Tonks. Place where Neville's plant attacked Death Eater. Looking through the arched window…the spot where Hagrid stood holding Harry's body, crying. Place where….

Her eyesight blurred. Small hand tugged hers

– Why are you crying, mommy? – asked a little girl. She looked at her husband and stopped, lowering herself to look at her daughter. Child's bright eyes looked worried, a skittish smile lingered on lips. She sighed, trying to hold her voice from trembling

– It is all right Rose, mommy is just…it is because… – child's eyes looked at her, bright and innocent. How could she explain? Death, devastation and loss to an innocent child. – Mommy is just happy to be here, happy that one day you will go to school here as well. – she lied in the end.

– I cannot wait that mommy. – smiled girl kissed her cheek and skipped ahead. She slowly stood up. Her husband hugged her, no words were necessary. He planted a kiss on her forehead and whispered:

– Let's go, if we are late, we might end up in detention, students or not. I do not want to polish those bloody trophies ever in my life. – joked but his eyes reflecting her inner turmoil. Some memories never fade away.


	10. Shrieking Shack

**Summary** \- Two ghosts are stuck together in Shrieking Shack

 **Disclaimer:** This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Harry Potter world, which is trademarked by J. K. Rowling. This story is purely for entertainment purposes, no money is being made from it.

 **Shrieking Shack**

The old house was squealing. The crowd was gathering in front of it, two boards with photographs were placed in front it, and visitors were piling up flowers and small gifts in front of them.

One silvery apparition inside the house was watching through the window it huffed in annoyance. Another apparition appeared and smiled

– It is only one day, don't be so cross. –

– Don't you have some other place to haunt Lupin? – grumbled the first apparition

– This is my place; my picture is there as well as yours. –

– I died here. – sneered the first apparition

– Even death can't change you, Severus. – smiled the ghost of Lupin. Snape's ghost looked at him and turned to the window again.

– Oh, joy! Here comes the Potter with his progeny. Now I'm glad I'm dead, imagine teaching to THEM. –

Below, Harry and his two sons where let into the house by the guard on the door. Ghosts lowered themselves to follow them, without being noticed. Harry was talking to his sons. Led them to the tattered room with a big dark stain on the floor.

– Why does he lead them there? – grumbled Snape

– Come now, he named his son after you. –

– Honored. – hissed Snape's ghost through clenched teeth.

James Sirius Potter was looking bored; Albus Severus was clinging to his father's hand.

– You see this room? In this room, died one of the bravest men I've ever known. – the boy looked at him

– But James says he was bad and that you named me after him cause I'm evil. –

– James Sirius Potter! – Harry raised his tone looking at his older son, the boy giggled

– The name is right for that one. – grumbled Snape's host

– I don't want to be named after a bad person – whined the boy

– Albus Severus Potter! He was not evil nor bad. He was a brave man who saved my life. –

– Why do you always say my full name when you are cross at me? – huffed the boy. Snape looked at Lupin smugly, with one eyebrow raised.

– That is it! We are going home. I will not bring you here anymore until you show some respect. – Harry turned and led his sons outside.

Ghosts floated to the upper room to watch them leave. One blue-haired youth left flowers at Lupin's picture and one bouquet of wild flowers in front of Snape's, lingering. He whispered

– If my dad were friends with you, maybe he would still be alive. –

Lupin's ghost started to sniffle and Snape turned to him annoyed

– Wishful thinking. The two of us could never be friends. –

– We are now. –

– We are not! I just can't force you to linger to anywhere else. – hissed Snape

– Yes. So, do you want to play a game of chess? – grinned Lupin

– Yes. – sighed Snape.

In front of the house, visitors were still piling up flowers and gifts. It was Battle of the Hogwarts Memorial Day.


	11. Sweets of the wizarding world

**Summary** \- Remus opening Christmas present from James and Sirius

 **Disclaimer:** This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Harry Potter world, which is trademarked by J. K. Rowling. This story is purely for entertainment purposes, no money is being made from it.

 **Sweets of the wizarding world**

Christmas morning was quiet, most of the students went to their homes. He, on the other hand, savoured the quiet of almost empty dormitories, hallways and library. What else could he want for Christmas?

Slumping down the stairs, yawning. He enjoyed long morning nap in the quiet of his room. Sure he missed his friends, but the long nap was something he desired from time to time. Walking across Common Room toward common bathroom he lazily smiled at big Christmas tree next to the fireplace. Then he noticed, a huge box, underneath the tree. He put down his tooth brush and comb on the nearest table and approached the tree.

– This wasn't here last night. – mumbled through another yawn.

With curiosity, he sat on the floor in front of the three and pulled the box closer. Looked at the shiny red paper and name tag. Blinked, then read the name again: Remus Lupin. With trembling hands, he ripped the paper and flinched.

– Who would send me a hauler as a gift? – the big hauler was fastened to the box, with a sigh he opened the letter. Envelope burst to life:

James's voice:

Mate, we are sorry for eating all your sweets.

Sirius's voice:

And forgetting to buy you new ones at Hogsmeade when you were in detention.

Both of them:

This is our Christmas gift, enjoy it. Merry Christmas!

He laughed, it was just like his friends to send him a Christmas card that will yell at him, and hopefully not pierce his ear drums in process. He opened the box eagerly and started to laugh. It was full of sweet yummy stuff.

Bertie Botts Every Flavour Bean box, he let it for later. Chocolate frogs, he immediately opened one, munching the chocolate and looking at Helga Hufflepuff's card. Blood Pops, he grumbled and left the aside, this was from Peter and he will give them to Peter: „He is the only one who likes these.". Chocolate pumpkins, a whole box of them. He put one in his mouth still full of the chocolate frog. Acid Pops, he will try one later. Cauldron cakes, he loved them so eat two at once. Pumpkin pasties, he put them in his pyjama pocket. Sugar Quills, he will eat them later too.

– This is enough to last me for days. – he smiled. Picked box up and carry it to his room. Running down the stairs and progressing to the bathroom. This is going to be very nice Christmas indeed.


	12. Habanera

**Summary** \- Snape's love for Lily :'(

 **Disclaimer:** This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Harry Potter world, which is trademarked by J. K. Rowling. This story is purely for entertainment purposes, no money is being made from it.

 **A/N:** Words of the song are by G. Bizet - Habanera from opera Carmen

 **Habanera**

 _Love is a rebellious bird_

 _that no one can tame,_

 _and if you call for it, it'll be quite in vain_

 _for it's in its nature to say no._

He looks at her from his place in the bushes; she is beautiful and magical. She is quiet, not like her mean sister. She speaks soft and her voice is melodic. His heart beating faster when he sees her. He cannot stand distress in her voice and tears in her eyes. He cannot stand her sister…

 _Love is a rebel bird_

 _That no one can domesticate_

 _And it's in vain that we call for it_

 _It's the one we've just been denied_

…They are friends now. She looks at him with gentle green eyes. She has a smile for him. Heat rises to his face when he thinks of her. They will be in the same house and they will be together …always. The only bright thing in his miserable life…

 _Love, love, love, love_

 _Love is Bohemia's child_

 _It has never known any law_

 _If you don't love me I love you_

 _If I love you beware_

 _If you don't love me_

 _If you don't love me I love you_

 _But if I love you, if I love you_

 _Beware_

…They are not in the same house. His heart is weeping. She is next to those insufferable, arrogant gits from the train. But, that is all right, she is his. There is no one else he cares about, but her…

…He does not have power or influence, but he is smart. In his house are kids from many powerful families. If he plays it smart, become friend with them, they will help him to achieve his goal. One day he will have everything to offer to her, and she will love him as much as he loves her…

 _The bird you thought you surprised_

 _Flapped it's wings and flew away_

 _Love is far, you can wait for it_

 _You don't wait for it anymore, it's here_

…His friends don't like her, they call her _mud-blood_ but he doesn't care. He is not sure if he can call them friends, but they know people, they can help him. With their help, he can be someone powerful, respected and she will notice him. Not as a friend but as a man. She does not understand now, but she will. No matter what happens to the others, she will be safe as long as he can protect her…

 _All around you, fast, fast_

 _It comes, leaves and then comes back_

 _You think you hold it, it avoids you_

 _You think you avoid it, it holds you_

…He closes his eyes, leaning heavily on the wall. He clenches his fists. She is mad at him; she does not want to speak to him. He said the only words he should not and now she is mad at him. He is humiliated, broken. His eyes are full of hot needles; breathing is hard as if air is made of stone. He cannot lose her…

…She is out of his life and yet, she is his life. He sees her wherever he goes. It hurts, every time; she is with them, with that brute. Is she blind? He has to find a way, to get her to see, to understand. He will do anything to get her back…

 _Love, love, love, love_

 _Love is Bohemia's child_

 _It has never known any law_

 _If you don't love me I love you_

 _If I love you beware_

 _If you don't love me_

 _If you don't love me I love you_

 _But if I love you, if I love you_

 _Beware_

…They offered him something, something that will help him rise above. Above poverty, above torturing, above all those who wronged him. When he gets there, she will notice him again. He accepts everything just to get her back. His left arm is burning, he's branded for life, he does not care, and it is all for her…

…He does not want to live. His heart is broken a black hole. He wants to cry but eyes are dry. He wants to scream, but there is no voice. He begged, begged, as he would not for his own life. He cheated, lied, spied, he… he did all in his power to save her. Failed. Life has no meaning. Existence has no meaning. That would not happen if she was with him…he blames them, all of them. He blames himself the most…

 _Love, love, love, love_

 _Love is Bohemia's child_

 _It has never known any law_

 _If you don't love me I love you_

 _If I love you beware_

 _If you don't love me_

 _If you don't love me I love you_

 _But if I love you, if I love you_

 _Beware_


End file.
